


That time at Seokmin's house

by schugleshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Seventeen - Freeform, Slow Burn, i'm sorry if theres any typo, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schugleshua/pseuds/schugleshua
Summary: Mingyu was just enjoying a Saturday morning in his backyard when someone asked him something that made him have a throwback.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 17





	That time at Seokmin's house

**Author's Note:**

> Tambahan informasi, aku pakai bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris di work ini. Narasi dan percakapan antar karakternya, aka mixed. Maaf kalau itu jadi ngebuat aneh. So enjoy!

Sabtu memang hari terbaik untuk bersantai. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa itu adalah akhir pekan, pada hari itu orang tidak perlu repot memikirkan hari esok.

Seperti pria tampan ini, Mingyu memilih untuk berbaring di kursi santai kolam renangdi halaman rumahnya. Udara pagi ini cukup menyenangkan, tidak panas namun tidak dingin juga, sejuk. Sinar matahari juga tidak terlalu menyengat. Hal ini membuat Mingyu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di halaman daripada di dalam rumah.

Matanya tidak bosan memandangi dan enggan berpaling begitu saja dari buku di pangkuannya. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk memangku dagu dan tangan kanan untuk membolak-balik setiap halaman pada buku itu.

Senyuman tampan terukir jelas di wajah Mingyu setiap ia membuka halaman baru. Bahkan terkadang senyumnya semakin lebar dan ia kerap terkekeh saat melihat foto yang membuatnya mengenang masa lalu.

Ya, buku itu adalah foto album miliknya dan keluarga kecil kesayangannya.

Saking sibuknya dengan foto album itu, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Membawa dua minuman coklat hangat, orang itu duduk di kursi santai kolam renang di samping Mingyu. Kemudin menaruh dua minuman coklat hangat itu di meja kecil yang ada di antara kursi santai kolam renang miliknya dengan Mingyu.

Kepala orang itu menoleh ke kiri dan mendengus saat mengetahui Mingyu belum menyadari keberadaannya di samping.

Ayah tampak sangat sibuk dengan apapun yang di tangannya, pikir orang itu.

Wajah orang itu langsung berseri menyadari bahwa Mingyu sedang sibuk dengan album foto. Pria itu mengambil segelas cokelat hangat, menyesapnya, lalu kembali menaruhnya di atas meja kecil.

“Ayah sibuk banget sama foto album sama nggak sadar aku ada disini,” orang itu bercelutuk.

Mingyu menoleh ke orang itu lalu kembali ke album foto yang (sepertinya) lebih menarik daripada orang di sampingnya.

“Eh kakak, sejak kapan di sini? Ayah nggak sadar,” kata Mingyu. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil gelas coklat hangat. Ia dekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya sebelum meneguknya setengah. Kemudian ia kembali menaruh gelas itu di meja kecil.

Orang itu memperhatikan gerak gerik Mingyu dari tadi. Ia mengambil foto album dengan paksa yang berada di pangkuan Mingyu yang membuat sang empu melayangkan protes.

“Kok albumnya di ambil waktu ayah lagi liat sih hm?”

Orang itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia membuka halaman pertama yang memperlihatkan foto dua orang laki-laki. Melihat dua laki-laki itu tersenyum di foto, orang itu ikut tersenyum sambil mengusap foto tersebut. Mingyu, yang memperhatikan orang itu sejak tadi, ikut menarikan kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

“Ayah sama papah waktu muda sama sekarang nggak beda jauh banget ya, yah,” ucap orang itu, tangannya sibuk membuka lembaran baru.

Mingyu mendengus. Kemudian ia mengelus pucuk rambut orang itu. “Ayah sama papah itu selalu awet muda ya. Bahkan ada orang yang ngira ayah sama papah masih umur dua puluh-an. Keren nggak sih ayah sama papah, Minho?” 

Orang itu, atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Minho, mengabaikan kenarsisan Mingyu. Walaupun umur sudah tidak lagi bisa dikatakan muda, ayahnya selalu narsis, pikir Minho. Lalu ia mendongak menatap ayahnya, jari telunjuk menunjuk satu foto yang sudah terlihat usang.

“Itu foto kapan yah? Kok keliatannya ayah sama papah masih muda banget, kayak masih sekolah? Lucu banget fotonya, yah.”

Mingyu menoleh ke arah tunjuk Minho, langsung tersenyum kala melihat foto itu. Ia mengambil foto itu dari buku album.

“Ini foto pertama ayah sama papah. Waktu itu emang ayah sama papah masih jadi anak SMA. Ayah inget banget ini yang foto _uncle_ Hao waktu ayah nginep di rumah kakek nenek kamu. _Uncle_ Hao foto kita candid lagi _barbecue_ di halaman rumah.”

Minho mendengarkan cerita masa lalu ayahnya dengan seksama. Ah benar, ini di rumah kakek nenek dari sisi papahnya. Ia bisa mengenali kolam renang disana dan lukisan patung buatan papah dan saudaranya.

“Foto pertama?”

Mingyu mengangguk. “Iya, foto pertama. Waktu itu juga pertama kalinya ayah ketemu papah.”

Mata Minho langsung berbinar. Ia menatap sekilas foto yang ada di tangan ayahnya lalu kembali menatap Mingyu.

“Pertama kali ketemu papah? Aku belum tau gimana ayah ketemu papah dulu, ceritain dong yah!”

Mingyu kembali mengusap pucuk rambut anaknya. Kemudian ia membalikan badannya dan melihat pasangannya sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga. Ia terkekeh melihat pasangannya menaikan kembali kacamatanya yang melorot. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang menggemaskan sekaligus lucu. Minho pun ikut menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat papahnya beranjak dari duduk lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Mereka berdua kembali membalikan badan mengarah ke depan.

“Jadi ayah pertama kali ketemu papah...”

* * *

Hari itu hari Jum’at, yang berarti hari sekolah telah berakhir di minggu itu dan akhir pekan menyapa.

Seperti orang lainnya yang menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk bersenang-senang, dua belas remaja SMA kelas sepuluh itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan menginap di rumah salah satu dari mereka, Seokmin.

Karena ada urusan rapat guru bersama di sekolah, hari Senin diliburkan. Jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kondisi dan suasana rumah Seokmin nanti karena mereka akan menginap dari hari Jum’at hingga hari Senin. Kebetulan orang tua Seokmin sedang keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan, jadi hanya akan ada Seokmin dan para sahabatnya yang bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa mengkhawatirkan seseorang mengawasi kegiatan mereka.

Mingyu sudah mengenal Seokmin semenjak masa kelas sepuluh. Waktu itu mereka sekelas dan duduk sebangku. Bahkan naik ke bangku ke kelas sebelas, Mingyu dan Seokmin kembali menjadi teman sekelas. Menurutnya, Seokmin adalah orang terceria, tercerah, dan terbahagia yang pernah ia temui. Pria berhidung mancung itu selalu menampilkan wajah cerianya dimanapun kapanpun dan selalu menunjukan sisi positif hidup. Tapi walaupun begitu, ketika berbicara tentang keluarga, Seokmin akan langsung terdiam dan memilih untuk mendengar sahabat-sahabatnya bercerita tentang keluarga mereka.

Sebenarnya selain karena _long weekend_ , alasan lainnya adalah acara menginap itu dijadikan sebagai pajak jadian pasangan baru, yakni pasangan Seokmin-Jisoo. Selama empat hari menginap di rumahnya, Seokmin akan yang selalu mentraktir mereka. Bukannya merasa kesal karena uangnya akan terkuras, Seokmin malah merasa senang karena ia tidak akan merasa kesepian di rumah.

Saat itu jam menunjukan pukul dua belas siang di hari Sabtu. Mereka semua sedang kumpul di ruang keluarga, bermain kartu UNO.

Setiap menit selalu saja ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Entah itu tawaannya Chan, umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jihoon dan Minghao, candaan dari Soonyoung, nyanyian merdu Seokmin dan Seungkwan, keluhan Seungcheol, kata-kata yang sangat mengadu domba dari Jeonghan, helaan napas Jisoo dan Vernon, atau teriakan melengking yang berasal dari Jun dan Mingyu.

Hingga ketika terdengar bunyi bel rumah, mereka langsung diam dan saling bertatapan. Seingat mereka, mereka belum memesan makan siang dan setahu Seokmin, tidak ada orang yang janji datang ke rumahnya.

Seokmin lah yang pertama beranjak dari duduk, diikuti dengan yang lain. Seokmin yang membuka pintu sedangkan yang lain bersembunyi dan mengintip di balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang lainnya.

Begitu pintu dibuka, orang yang tadi memencet bel langsung memeluk Seokmin dengan erat. Tentu mereka yang sedang mengintip terkejut, terutama Jisoo. Dan mereka semakin terkejut ketika Seokmin membalas pelukan orang itu tak kalah erat.

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk kembali ke ruang keluarga, menunggu Seokmin untuk menjelaskan perihal tadi. Terutama Jisoo yang menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya pada Seokmin dengan senyuman datar.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Seokmin mempererat pelukan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher orang yang ia peluk. Beberapa menit kemudian orang itu melepaskan pelukan sepihak lalu menangkup wajah Seokmin.

“Kakak kenapa nggak bilang aku kalau mau pulang? Kan biar aku jemput kakak,” kata Seokmin, matanya menatap orang yang ia panggil kakak dengan rasa bersalah.

Sedangkan orang itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng, “ _Surprise!_ Ternyata sekolah kakak libur lebih awal jadi kakak sengaja nggak kasih tau kamu.”

Seokmin mengangguk. Ia lalu mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa juga ia membantu orang itu membawa kopernya.

Sepertinya Seokmin melupakan keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ketika Seokmin dan orang itu berjalan melewati ruang keluarga, seketika langkah orang itu langsung terhenti dan menatap terkejut orang-orang dihadapannya ini yang ternyata juga sedang menatap dirinya tak kalah terkejut. Seokmin yang baru mengingat keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu menggaruk lehernya walau tak gatal.

“Ah iya kak, ada ini sahabat aku. Kebetulan mereka lagi nginep disini... aku kira kakak nggak pulang.”

“Nginep?”

“Ya, maaf ya kak...”

“Dek, kenapa minta maaf sih hm? Gapapa kali kamu ngundang temen kamu buat nginep. Tapi udah izin ayah bunda kan?”

“Udah, kok.”

“Yaudah gapapa kalau gitu, santai aja dek. Tapi... kamu sama mereka nggak _doing something bad_ kan? _You’re not gonna get high or drugs or something like that_ , kan?”

“Kak! Kita bukan anak-anak bandel kayak gitu~ Astaga kakak kenapa mikir sampe segitunya sih?”

“Meh, _i don’t know. I just don’t want you guys to try or do something like that now or sometime in the future_.”

“Aahh _we’re not like that_ , kak~”

Seokmin dan orang itu terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan Seokmin juga terlihat manja dan merengek pada orang itu yang merupakan hal yang jarang terlihat dari Seokmin. Juga mendengar Seokmin memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan ‘kakak’, mereka semakin tercengang. Sejak kapan Seokmin mempunyai seorang kakak? Setahu mereka Seokmin tidak punya saudara kandung.

Sedangkan sang ‘kakak’ menatap malas Seokmin sebelum menarik masker yang ia pakai kebawah dan kupluk _hoodie_ kemudian mengulas senyuman manis.

“Kalian sahabat-sahabatnya Seokmin ya? Kenalin aku Wonwoo, semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya,” sapa sang ‘kakak’ atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Wonwoo.

“Iya, kak. Halo kak Wonwoo...”

“Kak?” Wonwoo bingung.

“Ah ya kak, ini mereka yang sering aku ceritain ke kakak. Mereka itu Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao, Mingyu, Vernon, Seungkwan, Chan, dan ini... Jisoo, pacar aku yang aku ceritain ke kakak,” jelas Seokmin memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar nama pacar Seokmin, senyuman Wonwoo semakin merekah lalu berjalan menghampiri orang yang Seokmin kenalkan sebagai Jisoo. Ia lalu menarik Jisoo ke dalam dekapannya, sedangkan Jisoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya membalas dekapan Wonwoo dengan canggung, matanya melirik Seokmin yang tengah tersenyum hangat menatap mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Wonwoo melepaskan dekapannya. Ia menatap Jisoo dengan berbinar, lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

“Ah akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Jisoo, pacarnya Seokmin. Tau nggak sih, Seokmin tuh cerewet banget setiap kami berdua _video call_ atau telepon. Dia tuh ngomongin kamu terus, Jisoo. Aku sampe penasaran banget sama yang namanya Jisoo ini. Dan ternyata Seokmin bener, Jisoo manis banget ya.”

Jisoo yang diberi pujian pun tersenyum malu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

“A-ah makasih, kak Wonwoo.”

“Kak?!”

Kini Wonwoo memberikan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Jisoo. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Jisoo, dimana para sahabat Seokmin berada.

“Kalian kenapa bingung gitu?” tanya Wonwoo.

“Maaf kak, kami kaget kalau Seokmin punya kakak,” ucap Seungcheol penuh sesal.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Seungcheol, Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan menatap tajam Seokmin.

“Astaga dek, kamu nggak pernah bilang ya kalau kamu punya saudara kembar? Kakak jadi sedih, dek.”

Seokmin mendadak jadi gelagapan. Sedangkan yang di belakang hanya bisa semakin terkejut. Seokmin sangat tertutup untuk hal keluarga, bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak tahu ia punya saudara kembar.

“Nggak gitu—“

“Yaudah biar kakak kenalin diri sendiri.”

Wonwoo membalikan badannya. Ia kembali memasang wajah manisnya.

“Kalian belum tau ya? Iya, Seokmin punya saudara kembar. Ngeselin banget ya dia nggak pernah ngaku punya kembaran. Jadi nggak usah panggil ‘kak’ segala ya? Panggil aku Wonwoo atau Won atau Wonu aja. Terserah kalian aja, senyamannya aja. Oh! Kalian harus tau kalau dulu Seokmin suka dipanggil Deka, artinya Dedek Kecil. Jangan tanya kenapa bukan Deke.”

Kini suasana sudah mulai mencair, terlihat dari mereka yang tertawa karena merasa lucu sekaligus geli dengan nama panggilan Seokmin dulu.

“Kakak! _Please_ lah jangan bongkar aib~”

“Hahaha yaudah ya, aku ke atas dulu ya. _Have_ _fun_ kalian! Anggep aja aku nggak ada, okay?”

“Sip Won!”

Wonwoo kembali mengulas senyuman manis yang mana kali ini hingga hidungnya mengkerut sebelum kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas, diikuti dengan Seokmin yang membantunya membawakan koper.

Mereka yang ada di rumah itu tidak tahu saja kalau Mingyu sedang mendapat serang bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa sadar Mingyu memegang dadanya saat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan aneh kemudian muncul ketika bayang-bayangan muka manis saudara kembar sahabatnya itu muncul di benak kepalanya. Tidak tahu saja ia kalau sedari tadi wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Dari awal pria manis melepaskan maskernya, Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo. Tidak sama sekali ada niatan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Ketika ia melihat wajah manis Wonwoo, secara otomatis kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dan senyuman itu semakin merekah ketika di akhir ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum manis hingga hidungnya mengkerut, yang mana menurut Mingyu itu adalah senyuman termanis dan terindah yang Mingyu penah lihat.

Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat tingkah Mingyu, ia akan langsung dicap orang gila.

Sepertinya Mingyu baru saja mengalami kondisi yang dialami tokoh utama di buku novel romantis yang ia baca karena bosan di perpustakaan sekolah. _Stupid_ novel, batin Mingyu saat membaca saat itu. Ceritanya terlalu _cliché_ dan sangat _cringe_ bagi Mingyu. Sang tokoh utama mengalami _love at first sight_ dan kalau boleh Mingyu bilang, itu sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyukai orang lain dalam sekali lihat? pikir Mingyu. Sang tokoh utama mendeskripsikan perasaannya seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebrangan di dalam tubuhnya saat ia melihat orang yang disukai. Sekali lagi, Mingyu pikir itu sangat bodoh.

Tapi lihat sekarang, siapa yang merasakan itu semua? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu. Mingyu yang menyukai Wonwoo pada pandangan pertama. Mingyu yang merasa senang ketika melihat senyuman manis Wonwoo. Apa ini karma? Tapi jujur, ini karma yang menyenangkan.

“Aaahh bisa gila gue,” keluh Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Malam harinya, mereka ber dua belas mengadakan acara _barbecue_ di halaman rumah. Tidak mewah, mereka hanya milih daging, sosis, dan jagung sebagai menu makanan bakar mereka. Mingyu mendapat tugas untuk menjadi tukang bakar (Itu kata Jeonghan).

“Lo nggak ngajakin Wonwoo, Seok?” tanya Mingyu sambil membolak-balik daging di panggangan. Seokmin yang kebetulan juga memiliki tugas sama seperti Mingyu menangguk.

“Tadi gue udah ngajakin Wonwoo, cuman dia nggak mau. Terus gue bilang aja kalau mau tinggal turun,” jawab Seokmin.

Mingyu mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia kecewa karena Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak bergabung, padahal lebih seru nanti ada Wonwoo. Ya, sekalian dia nyuri pandang pria manis itu. Siapa tahu dia juga bisa modus, ya kan?

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang sedang di kamarnya mendengus kesal ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya yang lupa membawa jaket. Huh tidak, bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini lupa membawa jaket kesayangannya? Sungguh, Wonwoo ingin memaki kebodohannya itu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Wonwoo harus kembali hanya untuk mengambil jaket? Mana semua jaket miliknya ada di Kanada lagi?! Huh menyebalkan!

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, mari tak jelaskan sedikit cerita tentang pasangan saudara kembar Wonwoo-Seokmin.

Wonwoo adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Ia terlahir kembar tak identik dengan Seokmin, yang mana lebih muda beberapa menit. Sejak ia dan Seokmin masih duduk di bangku SD kelas satu, mereka sudah ditanyai oleh orang tua mereka, ingin menjadi apa ketika besar nanti. Pasti orang pikir itu adalah pertanyaan biasa yang biasanya orang tua tanyakan pada anaknya. Benar, tapi di sisi lain, itu bukanlah pertanyaan biasa. Mereka tidak tahu kalau orang tua mereka sangat serius.

Seokmin merupakan anak kecil yang berotak polos, bermain itu yang hanya ada di otaknya, dan tidak terlalu memikirkan cita-cita yang sesungguhnya ia dambakan. Maka dari itu dengan polosnya, Seokmin menjawab ia ingin menjadi pilot karena ia ingin bisa terbang, menemani burung-burung menjelajahi dunia.

 _In other hand_ , Wonwoo _was a bit different_. Ketika Wonwoo ditanyakan seperti itu oleh orang tuanya, otak Wonwoo langsung terbayang kantor milik ayahnya. Ia ingat sekali saat ia masih TK, ayahnya pernah mengajak dirinya dan Seokmin pergi mengunjungi kantor ayahnya. Selama di kantor, Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum beberapa objek yang menurut Seokmin itu sangat membosankan. Bagaimana tidak kalau objeknya itu adalah papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan karyawan marketing, orang-orang yang sedang melakukan rapat, mesin printer yang menurutnya bisa memuntahkan kertas, dan ruang kerja ayahnya yang luas. Selama di kantor, Wonwoo juga tak henti-hentinya bertanya pada ayahnya tentang segala hal dan dengan senang hati sang ayah menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Menurut Wonwoo, semua hal yang ada di kantor ayah itu menarik dan ia ingin mempelajarinya lebih lanjut. Semenjak hari itu, Wonwoo kecil sering sekali merengek pada ayahnya untuk membawanya ke kantor. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo kecil dengan mantap menjawab ia ingin menjadi pemimpin perusahaan seperti ayahnya.

Wonwoo tidak begitu ingat selanjutnya bagaimana, tapi yang ia ingat, ia dibawa ke Kanada, disekolahkan di sana, dan tinggal di sana bersama keluarga saudaranya yang memang sudah dari lama tinggal di Kanada. Wonwoo yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun, menangis kencang ketika mengetahui kalau ia sudah tidak tinggal lagi bersama Seokmin.

Dan karena itu, Seokmin merasa sangat kesepian di rumah. Wonwoo yang tinggal di Kanada dan orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah membeda-bedakan Wonwoo dengan dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ini tidak adil. Toh ia juga disekolahkan di salah satu sekolah terbaik dan bergengsi di Indonesia. Tapi seharusnya ayahnya membawa Wonwoo dan dirinya ke Kanada, bukan hanya saudara kembarnya itu. Seokmin tidak pernah merasa iri dengan Wonwoo karena saudara kembarnya itu bersekolah di luar negeri, hanya saja ia selalu ingin bersama Wonwoo.

Mereka hanyalah pasangan saudara kembar yang sangat saling menyayangi dan tidak malu untuk menunjukan rasa sayang mereka.

Okay, sekarang balik lagi ke cerita.

Wonwoo adalah salah satu orang di dunia yang tidak tahan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan dingin (Kecuali minuman dingin, itu beda cerita). Tapi anehnya, Wonwoo menyukai dingin. Ia lebih memilih kedinginan dari pada kepanasan, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak kuat dingin. Mungkin karena ia tinggal di Kanada, jadi dingin bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia hindari, malah anehnya ia lebih menyukainya.

Makanya Wonwoo sangat suka ketika dirinya dibungkus jaket nyaman dan selimut tebal, tiduran di kamar dengan suhu AC yang rendah (Ini kalau ia berada di Indonesia, kalau di Kanada terkadang ia hanya perlu membuka jendela) sambil menonton film di Netflix.

Tapi sayangnya kegiatan kesukaannya itu harus ditunda dulu karena dengan bodohnya ia lupa membawa jaket. _Unfortunately_ , di kamarnya tidak ada jaket. Sepertinya ia harus meminjam punya Seokmin. Tapi jujur, Wonwoo malas kalau harus ke bawah. Bukan karena ada sahabat-sahabatnya Seokmin, tapi karena Wonwoo sudah menemukan posisi nyaman di kasur.

Setelah mengumpulkan niat, Wonwoo beranjak dari posisi tiduran lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat mereka sedang _barbecue_. Sebenarnya ia sudah diajak tadi sama Seokmin, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sungkan dan tidak mau mengganggu waktu santai Seokmin dan para sahabatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan Seokmin yang sedang memanggang makanan. Kemudian ia menghampiri Seokmin, tak lupa juga ia menyapa sahabat Seokmin yang berpapasan dengannya.

“Dek.”

Seokmin mendongak. Ia melihat Wonwoo di hadapannya yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kakak kembarnya itu hanya memakai piyama berbahan satin putih lengan pendek, pantas saja ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak menatap lama Wonwoo dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tadi ia sempat melihat sekilas Wonwoo _and damn!_ Mingyu bisa langsung menggigit bantal. Menurutnya Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan. Wajah manisnya, piyama putih yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, kacamata bulat, dan semuanya. Tak lupa juga Mingyu langsung mengumpat dalam hati ketika sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk terus memandangi makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan ini.

“Ya, kak? Kakak mau makan?”

Wonwoo menggeleng, “Nggak kok, dek. Kakak cuman mau pinjem jaket, kamu punya jaket yang bisa kakak pinjem nggak? Jaket kakak ketinggalan di Kanada.”

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Jadi selama ini Wonwoo tinggal di Kanada? Ah, ia kira Wonwoo tinggal di luar kota.

“Eumm... semua jaket aku lagi dicuci, kak. Ini kakak pake jaket aku aja,” kata Seokmin sambil membuka resleting jaketnya tapi langsung ditahan Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo tahu kalau Seokmin juga tidak begitu tahan dingin. Udara malam hari saat itu cukup sejuk walaupun sedikit dingin.

“Nggak usah dek kalau gitu, kamu pake aja. Kamu kan juga nggak tahan dingin gimana sih, dek.” Wonwoo mencubit pipi Seokmin yang membuat sang empu meringis sakit.

Wonwoo baru saja ingin melangkah kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

“Wonwoo!”

Ah ternyata yang memanggil yang memanggang tadi bersama Seokmin, kalau tidak salah namanya Mingyu, bukan? batin Wonwoo.

“Ya?”

Seketika Mingyu menjadi gugup. Wonwoo sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, tak lupa juga kepalanya yang miring. Kalau gini Mingyu jadi tidak kuat kalau harus disuguhi pemandangan begini. Ah, kemana semua keberaniannya tadi?

Dan rasanya Mingyu ingin menggetok kepala sahabatnya satu-satu. Karena ketika ia memanggil Wonwoo, mereka semua langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Mingyu dengan berbagai tatapan, seakan apapun yang Mingyu lalukan sekarang itu lebih menarik dari segala hal di dunia. Tatapannya itu entah bingung, menggoda, atau sinis (Ini Seokmin). Kenapa tidak bisa mereka _mind their own business?_ Kan Mingyu jadi malu kalau begini.

Mingyu berdeham sebelum melepas jaket dari badannya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan memakaikan jaketnya pada pria manis itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mematung dengan semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Mata rubahnya membulat lucu, menatap setiap pergerakan Mingyu.

“M-mingyu...”

“Dah, ini pake jaket gue aja. Tenang gue tahan dingin kok, udara malem gini aja nggak ngebuat gue kedinginan,” ucap Mingyu, tak lupa juga ia mengulas senyuman tampan.

Wonwoo semakin dibuat malu, pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Matanya yang masih membulat hanya bisa menatap polos Mingyu. Bibirnya membentuk huruf ‘O’.

Ah kalian tidak tahu saja kalau Mingyu mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir dan mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Seokmin yang melihat itu semua tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sinis. Pria berhidung mancung itu sudah memikirkan hal yang ‘tidak-tidak’ pada Mingyu. Ia tahu kalau pria tinggi itu tidak pernah memberikan perhatian ke orang orang lain seperti tadi. Tunggu, apa Mingyu menyukai saudara kembarnya?! Seokmin langsung menggeleng, mencoba membuang jauh pemikiran itu.

Sedangkan yang lain, yang daritadi menonton memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Chan dan Vernon menampilkan raut wajah bingung. Selebihnya mereka ingin langsung menggoda Mingyu. Sepertinya si Tiang sudah menemukan tambatan hati, pikir mereka.

“A-ah makasih... Mingyu. Entar aku balikin ya.”

“Hmmm nggak dibalikin juga gapapa, Won.” kata Mingyu. Ia masih mempertahankan waut wajahnya yang membuat Wonwoo secara tak sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

“Lo nggak mau ikut makan Won?”

“Gapapa? Maksudnya aku nggak mau ganggu waktu kalian.”

“Gapapa kali, Won. Nggak ada yang ngelarang juga kok. Lagian entar kami bakal ngerasa nggak enak kalau lo yang notabenya tuan rumah masa nggak kebagian makan.”

“Gapapa Won sini gabung sama kami. Kami malah tambah seneng kok kalau kamu gabung.” ini Jisoo yang ngomong sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Mingyu diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kesal. Seharusnya dia yang menarik Wonwoo seperti itu, seharusnya ia yang mengajak Wonwoo duduk bersama mereka. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting Wonwoo sudah mau ikut bergabung _barbecue_ bersama mereka.

“Mingyu, liat foto candid lo sama Wonwoo,” kata Minghao seraya menunjukan hasil foto yang ia ambil tadi saat acara _barbecue_.

Mingyu mengambil kamera Minghao dan ia langsung tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya. Di foto itu terlihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang saling bertatapan sambil tertawa. Ah Mingyu ingat, tadi mereka tertawa karena mendengar lelucon Seungkwan yang lucu dan kebetulan kepala mereka berhadapan, seakan mereka bertatapan. Untungnya Minghao mengabadikan momen itu.

“Hao, jangan lupa entar fotonya kirim ke gue. Awas kalau lo lupa,”

“Sip bos. _By the way_ , lagi kasmaraan ya? Cie uhuy!”

Minggu pagi, Mingyu bangun lebih pagi dari yang lain, sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Semalam, ia dan yang lain memutuskan untuk marathon film horror selepas _barbecue_. Sayangnya Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak ikut, ia bilang ia ingin tidur karena sudah mengantuk. Dan pukul tiga pagi tadi mereka baru tertidur pulas di ruang keluarga.

Baru saja Mingyu ingin kembali memejamkan matanya, matanya menangkap Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung pura-pura tidur ketika menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sedang berjalan ke arahnya (Itu pikir Mingyu, sebenarnya itu ke ruang keluarga).

Wonwoo berkacak pinggang mendapati dua belas manusia tertidur dalam posisi tidak enak. Ada yang di sofa dan ada yang di matras. Sebagian juga tidak memakai selimut, pada AC dinyalakan.

“Kenapa nggak tidur di kamar tamu dan kamar Seokmin sih? Kayak gini kan tidurnya jadi nggak nyaman...” gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu _can’t help but smile when he takes a peek to sees_ Wonwoo _pouting. it feels like he wants to kiss that lips— okay stop that_ Mingyu.

Mingyu mendesah kecewa saat Wonwoo kembali ke lantai atas. Namun tidak lama kemudian matanya membola saat melihat Wonwoo turun tangga sambil membawa banyak selimut hingga menutupi pandangannya. Mingyu reflek beranjak dan membantu Wonwoo yang sedang kesusahan.

“Eh Mingyu?!”

Mingyu mengabaikan pekikan Wonwoo. Ia mengambil semua selimut di tangan Wonwoo.

“Ini mau dikemanain?”

“Umm, aku mau selimutin mereka yang belum dapet selimut. Lagian kenapa tidur di ruang keluarga, hm? Bukan di kamar tamu, padahal luas loh.”

“Kita mutusin buat tidur bareng-bareng, satu ruangan, biar lebih seru.”

Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia mengambil satu selimut di tangan Mingyu lalu menyelimuti Soonyoung dan Vernon yang kebetulan tidur bersebelahan. Mengambil selimut lagi lalu menyelimuti Jeonghan. Seterusnya sampai mereka semua kedapetan. Wonwoo juga sempat menyingkirkan poni adik kembarannya yang menutupi mata, tak lupa juga mengelus surainya lembut.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang begitu peduli dan penyayang. Walaupun baru mengenal mereka kemarin, Wonwoo sudah seperti mengenal mereka lama. Ah hati Mingyu menghangat.

“Mingyu? Kamu nggak tidur lagi?”

Pertanyaan Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu dari imajinasi liarnya. Ia berdeham canggung sebelum menggaruk lehernya.

“Udah nggak bisa tidur lagi gatau kenapa, hehe.”

“Mau ikut bantuin aku bikin pancake buat sarapan?”

 _Obviously_ , Mingyu _can’t say no to that_. “Boleh, sini gue bantuin.”

Mingyu kira Wonwoo hanya akan memasak pancake untuk dirinya saja, tapi ternyata pria manis itu membuat pancake untuk semua penghuni rumah. Wonwoo juga melebihkan porsi pancake karena ia tahu, satu pancake satu orang tidak akan cukup.

“Nggak usah dibangunin, biar mereka bangun sendiri,” kata Wonwoo begitu Mingyu bilang ia akan membangunkan yang lain dan Mingyu menuruti Wonwoo.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil dua pancake. Wonwoo menuangkan sirup maple sebagai toping, sedangkan Mingyu memilih madu. Selama makan, mereka juga sambil berbincang-bincang. _Mostly_ , itu tentang Wonwoo menanyakan bagaimana Seokmin di sekolah. _Honestly_ Mingyu _didn't like the topic of conversation, but it was better than nothing._

Setelah selesai sarapan, Mingyu kembali ke ruang keluarga, menunggu yang lain untuk bangun. Tapi baru aja dia ingin membuka ponselnya, Wonwoo kembali muncul di ruang keluarga. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat beda. Wonwoo sekarang sudah mengganti piyamanya menjadi celana hitam sedengkul dan kaos abu-abu lengan pendek.

“Oh? Wonwoo mau kemana?”

Wonwoo menoleh. “Mingyu! Ah iya ini aku mau jogging pagi sekalian jalan-jalan sama Honey.”

Honey? batin Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian terlihat seekor anjing berlari ke Wonwoo. Ah iya Mingyu lupa, keluarga Wonwoo dan Seokmin memang mempunya anjing berjenis Corgi, namanya Honey.

Wonwoo duduk di lantai. Lantas Honey langsung menjilati pipi Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang yang membuat Wonwoo terkekeh. Ia lalu mengelus kepala Honey. Tak lupa juga Wonwoo mengenakan harnes dan tali pada Honey.

“ _Good girl_ , Honey~”

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di benak Mingyu. Bagaimana jika ia ikut dengan Wonwoo? Jogging pagi dan jalan-jalan sekitar rumah bersama doi terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Lagi pula mereka hanya akan berdua. BERDUA. Tanpa ada gangguan setan-setan (re: sahabat-sahabatnya).

“Ikut boleh?”

Mata rubah Wonwoo membola.

“K-kalau nggak mau... ya gapapa.”

Pria manis itu terkekeh melihat wajah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Ia beranjak dari duduknya di lantai lalu mendekati Mingyu.

“Boleh kok. Udah sana siap-siap, aku tunggu di ruang makan ya,” kata Wonwoo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk siap-siap setelah ia mengambil baju di tasnya.

Di dapur Wonwoo mengambil kertas lalu menuliskan pesan untuk yang masih terlelap.

_Sarapan udah aku buatin pancake bareng Mingyu, jadi gausah beli makanan lagi. Kalau udah dingin tinggal di angetin di microwave, okay? Kalau mau topping juga ada es krim, sirup maple, madu, butter, dan buah-buahan ada di kulkas._

_Dan ah ya! Aku jogging pagi sekalian jalan-jalan sekitar sini dulu ya sama Mingyu dan Honey. Nggak tau balik jam berapa tapi nggak lama kok._

_Have a good day!_

_— Wonwoo._

Selesai menulis, Wonwoo menaruh kertas itu di dekat piring pancake. Tepat setelah itu, Mingyu sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

“Udah Won? Gue udah siap.”

Mingyu memakai _sweatpants_ dan kaos hitam yang cukup ketat, sehingga Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas dada bidang pria tinggi itu. Tanpa permisi, rona merah muncul dengan jelas di pipi Wonwoo. Yang kemudian pria manis itu langsung menggeleng dan berdeham, membuang jauh-jauh berbagai pikiran yang baru saja masuk di otaknya.

Sedangkan Mingyu menyeringai melihat tingkah Wonwoo ketika sedang salah tingkah.

“A-ah iya aku udah siap kok, yuk Mingyu!”

Pada jam pertama, mereka tidak terlalu berbincang banyak. Sebenarnya Mingyu ingin _at least have a conversation with_ Wonwoo, tapi pria manis itu terlihat sangat fokus dengan joggingnya, ia tidak mau menggangunya. Mereka berdua lari kecil berdampingan, tak lupa juga Honey yang setia mengikuti kemanapun Wonwoo pergi di sampingnya.

Akhirnya setelah selesai jogging, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Wonwoo beranjak untuk membeli minuman sedangkan Mingyu tetap duduk bersama Honey. Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo sudah kembali dan menyodorkan botol air mineral yang langsung diteguk hingga setengah oleh Mingyu.

“Makasih, Won.”

Wonwoo juga ikut meneguk botol air mineralnya, kali ini sampai habis. Setelahnya ia langsung melempar botol itu ke tempat sampah yang untungnya masuk dengan pas.

“Lo suka lari pagi ya, Won?” tanya Mingyu basa-basi. Mingyu tidak terlalu menyukai hawa canggung, makanya ia memulai percakapan karena sepertinya Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang akan atau bisa memulai.

“Hmm, suka banget. Tapi pastinya kalau _weekend_ aja. Sebenernya aku suka jogging awalnya bukan karena olah raga sih, karena tempat tinggal aku di Kanada tuh bagus banget pemandangannya, udaranya juga sejuk banget jadi ya aku lebih pilih jogging daripada tiduran nggak jelas di rumah,” jelas Wonwoo dengan penuh semangat.

Wonwoo begitu ekspresif, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tengah menceritakan hal kesukaannya yang membuat Mingyu tak bisa untuk menahan senyum.

“Kalau kamu? Kamu suka jogging pagi juga?”

“Jujur, gue jarang sih. Kalau jogging kadang nggak terlalu enak, rame banyak orang terus ya nggak kayak lo, maksudnya pemandangan disini mah rumah-rumah, toko, sebagainya. Daripada jogging, gue kadang suka ikut kakak gue ngegym.”

“Ah _i see._ ” Wonwoo nggak heran sih kalau Mingyu suka gym. Terbukti dari bentuk tubuh pria tinggi itu yang lebih kekar dari remaja laki-laki seusianya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mingyu yang tidak tahu harus membawa topik pembicaraan apa lagi dan Wonwoo yang sibuk memandangi sekitaran taman. Tak lama kemudian, matanya berbinar. Ia menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di pinggiran taman dan tangan lainnya menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu.

“Mingyu, kerak telor itu makanan bukan? Aku kayaknya inget kalau Seokmin pernah bilang kerak telor itu enak banget.”

Mingyu memandang heran Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kerak telor? Tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau pria di sampingnya ini tinggal dari kecil di luar negeri.

“Iya itu makanan kerak telor, mau coba? Enak loh,” kata Mingyu.

Mendengar Wonwoo menanyakan makanan, Mingyu jadi ingin makan. Mungkin karena tadi berolahraga, perut Mingyu mendadak minta diisi kembali, walaupun tadi ia sudah sarapan.

“Benar ya enak? Soalnya aku tipe orang yang kalau makan tuh milih-milih. Bahkan kadang aku sering bilang kalau aku nggak suka suatu makanan karena tampilannya aneh atau baunya yang nggak enak.”

Mingyu terkekeh. Sungguh ia merasa gemas dengan Wonwoo. Karena hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Wonwoo begitu ekspresif saat bercerita. Jangan lupakan juga bibir pria manis itu yang mengerucut lucu.

“Enak kok, gue janji. Kalau nggak, gue beli satu dulu terus lo cobain. Kalau lo nggak suka ya nggak usah pesen, tapi kalau lo suka lo pesen, gimana?”

Wonwoo menyukai ide itu lantas ia mengangguk lengkap dengan senyuman indahnya hingga hidungnya mengkerut. Mereka berdua menghampiri penjual kerak telor yang tadi ditunjuk Wonwoo. Mingyu merendahkan badannya, alias jongkok agar memudahkan dirinya memesan kerak telor.

“Pak, pesen kerak telor satu ya.”

“Pedes atau nggak, den?”

“Nggak deh pak.”

Sang penjual mengangguk dan langsung membuat kerak telor sesuai pesanan. Tak lama kemudian sang penjual menyerahkan kerak telor yang sudah jadi pada Mingyu yang lalu ia ambil, tak lupa juga mengucapakn terima kasih. Kemudian Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang tak jauh darinya.

“Nih Won, cobain dulu satu suap.”

“Suapin dong, Mingyu. Aku lagi gendong Honey, tadi dia rewel minta digendong jadi susah kalau makannya pake tangan aku,”

Wonwoo berkata begitu ringan seakan kata-kata itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Mingyu yang mana hal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Mingyu mendadak jadi gugup, jantungnya berdebar, dan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, itu semua karena mendengar permintaan sederhana Wonwoo.

“A-ah iya sebentar.”

Dengan tangan gemetar, Mingyu memotong kecil bagian kerak telor lalu menyuapi Wonwoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

Mingyu tidak mau memiliki pemikiran seperti ini tapi ia sudah berpikir kalau dirinya dan Wonwoo tampak seperti pasangan yang tengah melakukan hal yang domestik. Misalnya ini, suap-suapan. Kalau Mingyu melihat pasangan lain suap-suapan, pasti ia akan merasa ngeri dan geli. Tapi ketika Mingyu melakukannya sendiri, yang ada malah hanya akan mendebarkan jantungnya.

Ah sudah gila, pikirnya.

Mingyu terus memandangi Wonwoo yang sedang mengunyah, menunggunya untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Dari raut wajah Wonwoo, sepertinya pria manis itu menyukai kerak telor.

“Jadi gimana?”

Setelah menelan, bibir merah delima Wonwoo mengembang membentuk senyuman manis hingga hidungnya mengkerut. Not gonna lie, Mingyu bersyukur disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

“Ternyata enak, Gyu. Aku mau mesen deh. Tunggu disini ya, tolong jagain Honey sebentar.”

“Eh biar gue aja yang pesen, lo disini aja. Tunggu ya.”

Sebelum Wonwoo bisa berkata lebih lanjut, Mingyu sudah lebih dulu beranjak dan kembali menghampiri si penjual kerak telor. Tanpa disadari, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil seraya memperhatikan punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh.

“Sebenernya, Gyu... _i prefer cat way more than dog. I don’t why, but i’m scared of dog._ Mungkin karena pas aku masih TK aku pernah di kejar sama anjing german shepherd.”

Sekarang mereka bertiga (Jangan lupakan Honey!) sedang berjalan-jalan keliling. Ini ide Wonwoo karena pria manis itu merasa bosan kalau langsung pulang ke rumah (Entah kenapa, Mingyu jadi salah tingkah mendengar alasan Wonwoo) dan Mingyu pikir pasti sahabat-sahabatnya tidak akan bangun sebelum jam sepuluh atau bahkan jam sebelas, dan sayangnya sekarang masih jam setengah sepuluh. Wonwoo bercerita, Mingyu memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita si manis.

”Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, Seokmin bilang ke aku kalau dia mau adopsi anjing. Aku nggak setuju dong. Tapi setelah Seokmin jelasin kenapa dia mau punya anjing, akhirnya aku luluh juga, jadi aku ijinin dia punya anjing. Seokmin adopsi Honey karena dia merasa kesepian. Walaupun dia punya banyak teman, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sepi. Aku... ngerasa bersalah banget, karena aku dia kesepian... tapi aku juga nggak bisa apa-apa selain ngijinin dia adopsi Honey dan selalu ada buat Seokmin. Tapi aku bersyukur banget sekarang karena Seokmin ketemu kalian. Kamu tau? Setelah dia ketemu kalian, dia udah nggak pernah lagi cerita kalau dia kesepian. Selalu ada aja cerita kalian berdua-belas yang dikasih tau ke aku.”

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang di sebelahnya. Mingyu menatap yang lebih kecil dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Aku inget banget, Seokmin pernah cerita kalau dia punya temen yang tinggi dan ceroboh banget. Bahkan katanya, temennya itu pernah ngerusak papan tulis dan pernah mecahin lemari kaca sekolah.”

Wonwoo tertawa lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Mingyu yang sedang menahan malunya. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Seokmin nanti.

“Seokmin cerita gitu doang? Maksudnya dia nggak cerita yang baik-baik apa gitu tentang gue?” tanya Mingyu begitu ia sudah di samping si manis.

“Selain suka ngutang di kantin... Seokmin juga cerita kalau temennya yang tinggi dan ceroboh itu katanya ‘Pangerannya sekolah’. Menurut aku, julukan kayak gitu tuh terlalu berlebihan. Katanya dia digilai banyak perempuan dan laki laki manis. Seokmin suka banget cerita tentang temen-temenya sampai aku tau kalau si tinggi dan ceroboh itu jago banget olah raga apalagi main basket terus pinter lagi. Aku pernah beberapa kali liat dia di Instagram storynya Seokmin dan menurut aku dia biasa aja. Tapi setelah aku liat dia secara langsung, ternyata bener ya, temennya Seokmin yang tinggi dan ceroboh itu ganteng.”

Mingyu gelagapan. Jantungnya berdebar dan rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menggoda. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih mempertahankan senyuman kecilnya.

“Jadi lo bilang gue ganteng gitu?”

Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya jengah lalu kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan.

“Kamu? Emangnya aku ngomongin kamu? Orang aku ngomongin temennya Seokmin yang namanya Rowoon.”

Mingyu terdiam yang otomatis juga membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Pria tinggi itu mengerucutkan bibir, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menatap sebal Wonwoo. Mingyu merasa kesal sekaligus malu karena Wonwoo telah berhasil membodohinya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo langsung tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Mingyu yang merajuk. Sebenarnya melihat Wonwoo seperti itu, Mingyu ingin sekali ikut tertawa tapi langsung ia urungkan niatnya mengingat si manis itu telah membuatnya kesal.

“Haha nggak kok, aku bercanda, Gyu. Haduh kamu lucu banget sih... bukan Rowoon, tapi temennya Seokmin yang tinggi dan ceroboh itu namanya Mingyu.”

Mingyu kembali tersenyum tapi senyuman itu dengan cepat terganti dengan seringai yang membuat Wownoo bergidik ngeri lalu berjalan dengan cepat, ingin menghindari Mingyu yang sepertinya akan menggoda abis dirinya.

 _Unfortunately for_ Wonwoo, Mingyu memiliki jejang kaki yang panjang, sehingga dapat memudahkan dirinya untuk mengejar Wonwoo.

“Berarti bener kan lo tadi manggil gue ganteng? Bolehlah lo jadi fans gue.”

“ _I’m sorry what? Your fans? In your dream!_ ”

“Lo nggak usah jadi fans gue deh, lo jadi penjaga hati gue aja.”

“Penjaga hati kamu? _Really? You’re really a flirt, huh? No wonder all girls crazy about you._ ”

“ _I’m only like this to you babe. You can ask everyone, even_ Seokmin, _that i’m not a flirt._ ”

“MINGYU!”

“ _What? I’m serious babe._ ”

Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo yang langsung memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Wonwoo juga merasa malu. Bahkan Mingyu bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Wonwoo yang semakin membuatnya ingin menggoda Wonwoo lebih banyak dan tentunya, membuatnya semakin menyukai pria bermata rubah itu.

“ _You know_ , Mingyu...”

“Hm?”

“ _This probably my first time being close to someone i just met, which is you. People say i’m friendly and like a social butterfly, but honestly, when it comes to making friends, i’m scared as fuck_.”

“ _Then... i consider myself as a lucky person_.”

“Haha, _don’t flatter yourself_.”

“ _Shit_ , Wonwoo. Gue daritadi udah baper, gue udah tersanjung, gue tuh sebelumnya nggak pernah baper sama orang loh. Jadi lo harus tanggung jawab, Won.”

“Okay, tanggung jawab... jadi aku harus apa?”

“Kan udah gue bilang, jadi penjaga hati gue.”

“Mingyu! Oh _God, that’s so cringing... you’re really a flirt_.”

Mingyu mendengus membuat Wonwoo kembali tergelak keras. Namun kali ini Mingyu ikut tertawa sambil memandangi Wonwoo.

Mingyu sangat senang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang dekat dengan Wonwoo hanya dengan satu hari berkenalan. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Mingyu tentang dirinya yang tersanjung itu benar sepenuhnya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menahan rasa kecewanya ketika Wonwoo menganggap dirinya sedang bercanda. Ia tidak menyalahkan Wonwoo, hanya saja ia sedikit kecewa, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini juga masih terlalu cepat untuk ia menyatakan perasaanya, atau pada dasarnya, untuk mengetahui jelas bagaimana perasaannya pada Wonwoo karena mau bagaimana pun mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Mungkin Wonwoo akan ketakutan dan menjauhinya jika ia _confess_ pada saat itu juga.

Mingyu hanya perlu bersabar.

Setelah setengah jam jalan-jalan tak tentu arah, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang kebetulan mereka lewati ( _Lucky for_ Honey, karena hewan peliharaan boleh masuk). Wonwoo bilang ia ingin _grocery shopping_ dan sekalian membeli beberapa persediaan camilan. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengikuti Wonwoo, siapa juga yang mau menolak permintaan pria manis itu? _Definitely not_ Mingyu.

Lagipula dengan ini, ia jadi lebih bisa menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan Wonwoo.

“Menurut kamu, bagusan tahu yang mana? Ini atau yang ini?” tanya Wonwoo sambil memegang dua tahu dengan merek yang berbeda.

“Umm yang kanan. Ibu gue selalu beli yang kanan,” jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengikuti pilihan Mingyu dan menaruhnya di _trolley_ belanja. Selanjutnya mereka menjelajahi supermarket. Wonwoo yang memilih makanan, terkadang ia bertanya pada Mingyu mana makanan yang lebih baik dan Mingyu yang setia mengikuti kemanapun Wonwoo melangkah sambil mendorong trolley.

Mingyu _can’t help but think that they look like a legit couple (Who live on the same roof) doing grocery shopping. Maybe it’s too fantasy for_ Mingyu _to imagine that, but he couldn’t care less. As long as he keeps that imagination to himself, everything it’s fine._

 _For around an hour later,_ Wonwoo _finally finishes his task. He paid the stuff before went home with_ Mingyu _. They each carrying two plastic bags. At first,_ Wonwoo _keeps insist_ Mingyu _let him carry all the four bags, but_ Mingyu _wouldn’t do that. In the end,_ Wonwoo _gives up and lets_ Mingyu _help him with the bag and_ Mingyu _smiled in victory._

 _Fortunately, the supermarket wasn’t really far from_ Wonwoo’s _house, only about 15 minutes walk. But for_ Mingyu _, it’s a different story, it feels like forever because he’s with_ Wonwoo _._ Mingyu _not gonna complain though, he loves it, by any chance, it means that he gets to spend more time with_ Wonwoo _. Yes, they’ve only met yesterday, but again,_ Mingyu _couldn’t care less. He’s sure that_ Wonwoo _is a good person._

 _Maybe other people will think that_ Mingyu _is too young to think about this. But who was them to_ Mingyu? _The tall kid feels comfortable and happy around_ Wonwoo _. People may think_ Mingyu _is careless to think that way when they just met a day ago. But_ Wonwoo _is just too precious, too amazing, too beautiful to ignore. He never felt this way before, so he thinks that this is something._

Mingyu _it’s just a seventeen_ _years old teen who’s curious about everything, so let him be._

“Mingyu, kata Seokmin dua minggu lagi kalian ada ujian semester ya?”

Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu tentang segala pikirannya. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum menoleh ke Wonwoo.

“Iya, ujian semester dua minggu lagi. Kenapa emangnya Won?”

“Hmm? Gapapa. Cuman nanya doang. Itu kalian suka belajar bareng gitu nggak sih? Kayak sebelum ujian gitu?”

“Iya kami suka belajar bareng. Dua jam tiga jam pertama kita belajar tapi akhirnya kita malah main. Kadang agak bahaya sih kalau kita belajar bareng gitu haha,” balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo _snorted_. “ _I could never. If i’m having a study group with my close friends like you guys do, we never really study. Especially there are girls who like to gossip in our group so we ended up gossiping. It’s bad, i feel guilty, but honestly, i don’t regret it._ ”

Mingyu _nods. Study group sometimes doesn’t help anything, unless you really do the study._

“ _So_... nanti kalian ke rumah siapa?”

“Umm... _last night we talked about it_ dan hasilnya... rumah Seokmin, lagi. _Is it okay? I mean is it okay with you_?”

Wonwoo _laugh. Once again_ , Mingyu _cannot take his eyes of_ Wonwoo. _That beautiful man is just breathtakingly gorgeous._

“ _I’m okay with it. Actually, i’m pretty happy about it. Although i love to spend my time alone, i think having twelve— or thirteen people in one place isn’t a bad idea_.”

Wonwoo _smiles at_ Mingyu. _From the navigation app (Don’t ask why they use that), it said that_ Wonwoo’s _house is only three minutes away and_ Mingyu _already planning something._

 _You see,_ Wonwoo _spend most of his life now in Canada. This means_ Wonwoo _didn’t really get the chance to eat Indonesia traditional food and from what he sees, it seems that_ Wonwoo _hasn’t tried most_ Indonesia _traditional food. Being a traditional food lover he is, he kinda salty about it. From that, he wants_ Wonwoo _to try (and maybe make_ Wonwoo _in love with) traditional food. What if he takes_ Wonwoo _to_ _culinary after the upcoming end semester exam? That sound isn’t? Well, Let’s see._

 _And of course, he plans this because he wants to get closer to_ Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, gimana entar selesai gue ujian semester, gue ngajak lo kulineran?”

Wonwoo _furrowed his eyebrows_. “Kuliner?”

“Iya, kuliner. Gue ngajak lo kayak ke tempat _food court_ yang isinya makanan Indonesia semua, gimana? Soalnya pastinya lo di Kanada jarang makan makanan Indonesia dan lo juga pasti belom pernah nyobain banyak.”

“Hmm _i’m a picky eater, you know. But i’d love to,_ Mingyu. Aku emang belom cobain banyak makanan Indonesia sih.”

“Okay, tapi gue butuh nomor hp lo atau sosmed lo. Biar gue lebih gampang ngehubungin lo dan _maybe we can talk sometimes_?”

“ _Sure, lend me your phone_.”

 _When they got home, they immediately got stared by eleven people._ Kebanyakan dari mereka menggoda Mingyu, sedangkan Seokmin menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan curiga.

Wonwoo terkekeh gugup sebelum ia menaruh semua belanjaan di dapur dibantu Seokmin. Mingyu ingin membantunya tapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh yang lain. Sepertinya Mingyu sedang dalam bahaya.

“Kok bisa sama Mingyu, kak?” tanya Seokmin sambil mengeluarkan belanjaan Wonwoo dari plastik.

“Tadi pas kakak turun, Mingyu udah bangun jadi aku ajak dia bikin sarapan. Nah pas kakak mau jogging sama Honey, Mingyu pengen ikut. Yaudah gitu, _nothing special_ kok.”

Seokmin hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi langsung ia tahan. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi untuk sekarang ia lebih menutup mulutnya.

Sebong, atau dua belas laki-laki yang kemarin mengadakan acara menginap di rumah Seokmin sekarang sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Bel istirahat siang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka berduabelas yang berbeda-beda kelas langsung pergi menuju kantin.

Semuanya sedang makan. Pelajaran sebelum istirahat cukup menguras otak dan energi. Apalagi kelas Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Jisoo yang sialnya tadi mengadakan ulangan harian matematika.

“Oy Gyu! Kemaren senyum-senyum terus di rumah Seokmin, kesambet apa kesambet?” ejek Soonyoung sembari menyeringai lalu menyomot somay milik Mingyu yang kemudian mendapat protesan dari sang empu.

“Kayaknya lagi kesemsem sama Wonwoo, ye nggak Gyu? Apalagi kalau dia liat Wonwoo tuh berasa lagi liat sesuatu yang indah, bener nggak Gyu?” tambah Jeonghan.

“Wonwoo tuh _breathtakingly gorgeous if i’m allowed to say that_. Gue bener nggak Gyu?” tanya Jihoon, satu sudut bibir mungilnya terangkat.

“Oh ya, kemaren Senin pas Wonwoo lagi ngajarin kita pelajaran, ada yang matanya nggak bisa lepas Wonwoo tuh,” goda Jun, alisnya naik turun

Tiba-tiba secara kompak mereka semua bersiul, menggoda Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang terlibat perasaan asmara.

Sedangkan Mingyu daritadi menahan malunya. Wajahnya terlihat merah, bahkan kupingnya juga ikut memerah. _He can’t help but smile when they mentioned_ Wonwoo.

“Hah? Dia kan baik ya pasti gue seneng kalau di deket dia,” ucap Mingyu acuh, padahal ia gugup dan jantungnya berdebar.

Juga fakta bahwa Seokmin daritadi hanya terdiam dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sinis semakin membuat Mingyu gugup. Apakah Seokmin tidak suka juka Mingyu mendekati saudara kembarnya? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain di otak Mingyu.

“ _What_? _Bitch you’re in love with him_. _Don’t lie, cause we know. We can tell from your eyes, your eyes were like sparked when you’re looking at him,_ ” _said_ Minghao _then rolled his eyes._

Mingyu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia gugup, sembari menatap satu satu mereka lalu berakhir dengan ia menatap Seokmin dengan memelas.

“G-gue nggak boleh ya suka sama saudara kembar lo?”

Kini semua pasang mata menatap Seokmin, seakan memberi perintah pada pria berhidung mancung itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu melanjutkan makan mienya.

Jisoo berdeham membuat Seokmin mendongak lalu menatap bingung sahabat-sahabatnya.

“Huh? Kenapa?”

Jisoo menatap pacarnya, sekilas ke Mingyu, lalu kembali ke Seokmin.

“O-oh itu... jangan salah paham dulu, Gyu. Gue cuman kaget aja kalau sahabat gue ada yang suka sama kembaran gue. Nggak nyangka dan gue ngerasa gimana gitu. Tapi ya... gue gimana Wonwoo aja, kalau dia suka sama lo ya gue dukung, kalau nggak ya nggak.” _said_ Seokmin. _He smiled at_ Mingyu _before eating his noodles._ “Gue tau dan yakin kalau lo orang baik, Gyu. Jangan ngebuat kembaran gue sedih, kalau nggak, bangun-bangun lo udah ditimbun tanah.”

Mingyu _gulps_. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah membuat Wonwoo sedih jadi ia tidak takut dengan ancaman Seokmin. Lalu, senyuman lebar ia ulas di wajah tampannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Seokmin, lalu memeluknya dengan kencang.

“Anjir, Gyu! Gausah peluk-peluk lo! Kenceng banget, bego!”

Masih dengan raut wajah yang sama, Mingyu melepaskan pelukan. Seokmin menggidik ngeri melihat senyuman Mingyu yang menurutnya _creepy_.

“Tapi Gyu, lo kalau mau buat Wonwoo suka sama lo, lo harus gerak cepet karena nanti Wonwoo bakal balik lagi ke Kanada. Dia juga nggak bakal kuliah disini. _Well_ , dia nggak selamanya tinggal di Indonesia, untuk saat ini, tapi gue juga nggak tau kapan dia balik tinggal di Indonesia. Mungkin pas dia kerja? Atau nggak bakal pernah? Gue nggak tau juga.”

Mingyu _frowned_.

“Sekarang Wonwoo di sini selama sebulan. Nah coba dah lu gunain waktu sebulan itu dengan benar. Siapa tau kembaran gue kepincut sama lo terus... terus _maybe_ kalian berdua...”

Waktu ujian semester sudah dekat. Semua siswa yang akan melakukan ujian semester sudah dipastikan akan belajar untuk menyiapkan diri untuk segala macam pertanyaan akan akan mereka dapat di kertas ujuan nanti.

Sama halnya dengan dua belas siswa ini, dua hari sebelum hari pertama ujian—hari Sabtu—mereka belajar bersama di rumah Seokmin. Dengan niat yang tekad untuk belajar dengan serius, mereka membuka buku pelajaran dan mempelajari materi-materi yang akan keluar di ujian nanti.

Hari itu hujan turun, tidak begitu lebat tetapi angin dengan kurang ajarnya berhembus begitu kencang. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan ide ini, tetapi dua belas pria itu memilih untuk mematikan AC ruang keluarga dan membuka pintu di sana yang merupakan akses jalan untuk ke halaman rumah. Angin hujan memang begitu menyejukan, pikir mereka.

“Lo pada hari pertama ujian apa?” tanya Jihoon.

“Kayaknya hari pertama kita sama semua deh, ya nggak sih? Bahasa sama PPKN?” Seungkwan bertanya balik yang lalu dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Tambahan informasi, tidak semua dari mereka berada di jurusan yang sama. Mingyu, Seokmin, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Vernon, dan Jihoon berada di kelas jurusan IPA. Sedangkan untuk kelas jurusan IPS ada Seungcheol, Jun, Soonyoung, Hao, Seungkwan, dan Chan. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka memilih untuk belajar bersama walaupun setengah dari mereka berbeda kelas jurusan.

Biasanya kalau sedang belajar gini, anak IPA akan belajar di sebalah kanan dan anak IPS di sisi kiri. Karena adanya pelajaran lintas minat, mereka semua akan saling membantu jika ada yang tidak mengerti.

“Eh woy, lo pada ada yang ngerti soal yang ini? Yang di soal latihan matematika minat dikasih pak Jung,” tanya Mingyu sambil menunjukan soal yang ia maksud.

Mereka yang anak IPA menengok lalu tidak lama kemudian mereka serempak menggeleng.

“Nah iya anjir itu yang gue bingung. Nggak mudeng sama sekali gila gue diajarin sama pak Jung,” cerocos Jeonghan.

“Gue ngerjain persis sama kayak yang pak Jung ngajarin tapi gue kagak dapet jawabannya. Nih di _group_ kelas juga pada nanyain, ada yang bilang masa nggak ada jawabannya,” kata Vernon.

“Woy anak IPS! Lu pada ada yang ngerti ginian nggak?” tanya Jihoon, tangannya mengangkat kertas soal dan jari tangan sebelahnya menunjuk nomor soal.

“Itu matematika minat? _Hell_ , kita cuman ada matematika wajib,” jawab Jun.

Seokmin tampak terlihat serius menatap soal itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berteriak memanggil seseorang.

“KAKAK!”

Mereka ada yang di ruang keluarga tentu kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Seokmin yang sangat kencang dan nyaring. Sepertinya di setiap penjuru rumah bisa mendengar suara membahana pria berhidung mancung itu.

Mendengar panggilan nama sang doi disebut, jantung Mingyu jadi berdebar.

“YA DEK?”

Wonwoo di lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya membalas teriak panggilan kembarannya tak kala kencang.

“KAKAK BISA TOLONGIN AKU SAMA TEMEN-TEMEN AKU JAWAB SOAL MTK NGGAK KAK?”

Seokmin sudah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, tiduran tengkurap dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, makanya Seokmin malas untuk ke kamar Wonwoo.

“OKAY! _BUT GIVE ME LIKE FIVE MINUTES! I HAVE TO PUT MY CLOTHES ON!_ ”

Seokmin mengangguk lalu kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal matematika yang lainnya.

“Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh tau Wonwoo nggak pake baju,” bisik Jeonghan pada Mingyu yang lalu dibalas tatapan tajam. “Anjir gue nggak sebrengsek gitu ya.”

Tidak lama kemudian Wonwoo terlihat berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga. Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap Wonwoo dengan mata yang membola.

Pria bermata rubah itu memakai hoodie berbulu putih, white sweatpants, dan tak lupa juga dengan kacamata bulat yang tampaknya sudah seperti ikon untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu _thinks that_ Wonwoo _looks so adorable in that clothes. He’s just can’t take his eyes of_ Wonwoo _._

Jisoo harus menepuk keras bahu Mingyu agar ia sadar dari lamunannya (atau tatapan memujanya).

“Gue tau Wonwoo tuh manis banget tapi santai aja dong liatnya,” bisik Jeonghan lalu terkekeh.

Mingyu mengabaikan bisikan Jeonghan. _And damn!_ Mingyu baru sadar kalau rambut Wonwoo itu basah. Kelihatannya pria manis itu baru saja selesai keramas. Walaupun pakaiannya menggemaskan, tapi karena penampilan rambutnya, Wonwoo terlihat... err seksi? Mingyu langsung menggeleng ketika pemikiran itu muncul di otaknya, ingin membuang jauh-jauh.

“Kenapa dek? Ada yang susah?”

Wonwoo ikut duduk di sebelah Seokmin dan melipat kedua kakinya.

“Uh huh. Ini kak, yang pertanyaan tujuh belas, kakak ngerti nggak?” tanya Seokmin seraya menyerahkan kertas latihan matematikanya.

Wonwoo lalu mengambi kertas itu. Ia menelaah soal dengan baik. Semenit kemudian ia mengangguk, mengerti dengan soal.

“Coba dek liat kamu cara ngerjainnya gimana,” pinta Wonwoo kemudian Seokmin menyerahkan kertas coret-coretannya.

Alis Wonwoo menyatu begitu ia melihat cara penyelesaian soal milik kembarannya. Ia menghela napas sebelum mengambil pensil milik Seokmin.

“Aku kurang tau sama cara yang kamu pakai, menurut aku ini terlalu _complicated_. Hmm... sini aku bantuin pake cara yang aku tau,” kata Wonwoo.

Ia mengambil kertas baru lalu mulai menulis angka-angka. Dengan lembut dan sabar, ia menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal dengan cara yang ia tahu. Seokmin dan yang lain memahami penjelasan Wonwoo, walaupun cara itu sama susahnya, setidaknya mereka lebih memahami cara itu.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo membantu mereka mengerjakan soal lainnya. Dengan perbekalan pengetahuan yang ia punya, Wonwoo juga membantu pelajaran lain, seperti bahasa Inggris, sedikit IPA, dan lainnya.

Kalau begitu kan Mingyu jadi mempunyai alasan untuk semakin menyukai Wonwoo.

Tak terasa dua jam berlalu, kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Juga perut masing-masing dari mereka sudah berontak meminta untuk diisi. Lantas Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya untuk memesan makanan secara delivery. Karena mereka semua ingin makan pizza, maka Wonwoo memesan Pizza Hut.

“Won,”

Mingyu memanggil ketika sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain tengah menyiapkan makanan di dapur dan Mingyu sengaja memperlambatkan pergerakannya menyusul yang lain agar ia bisa berbicara berdua dengan Wonwoo yang sedang bermain dengan Nintendo Switch.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, “Ya, Mingyu?”

Mingyu berdeham. Dirinya sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, selalu seperti ini jika bersama Mingyu dan ia tidak akan komplain.

“E-eum... yang soal ajakan gue kemaren yang kulineran... lo masih mau pergi sama gue?”

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap. Mingyu rasanya ingin berteriak betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo sekarang, tapi ia langsung teringat kalau ia tidak boleh bertingkah aneh. 

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat wajah Mingyu yang terlihat tegang menunggu jawabannya.

“Masih mau dong! Kata Seokmin kamu orangnya tau banget tentang makanan dan jago masak, _so i assumed_ kamu pasti tau makanan yang rasanya enak banget, kan?”

Jago masak? Pipi Mingyu memerah memikirkan itu. Mingyu sendiri memang sering dikatakan jago memasak oleh orang lain, tapi jika itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda walaupun Wonwoo sendiri belum pernah merasakan hasil masakannya dan ia berjanji nanti akan masak makanan khusus untuk Wonwoo.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu jadi penasaran. Seokmin cerita apa saja entang dia? Semoga saja sahabatnya itu tidak menceritakan hal yang buruk tentangnya.

“Untuk masalah enak apa nggaknya ya pasti menurut selera lo aja sih, Won. Tapi _sure_ gue pasti bakal _take you to the best_ tempat kulineran,” ucap Mingyu kemudian ia memberikan kedipan mata pada Wonwoo.

“G-gyu?”

 _And again,_ Mingyu _can’t help but smile and chuckle when he sees a slight pink tint in_ Wonwoo’s _cheeks._

_Little did they know, their friends are quietly watching them from afar._

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan pergi bersama untuk mencicipi berbagai macam makanan tradisional Indonesia.

Mingyu menjemput Wonwoo dirumahnya menggunakan motornya pada pukul enam sore. Sebenarnya mereka janji jam tujuh malam, tapi seperti Mingyu terlalu bersemangat hingga ia datang terlalu cepat, tapi Wonwoo tidak protes karena menurutnya lebih awal lebih baik.

Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk menunggunya di ruang keluarga ditemani Seokmin yang kebetulan baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Mingyu tertawa begitu melihat wajah Seokmin yang terlihat sekali kalau sang pemilik wajah baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Rasanya ia ingin mengambil gambar wajah Seokmin lalu mengirimkannya pada Jisoo.

“Ketawain aja terus, entar nggak bakal gue ijinin deketin Wonwoo baru tau rasa lu,” ucap Seokmin dengan santai kemudian ia tersenyum puas melihat Mingyu yang langsung berhenti tertawa, mukanya menjadi datar.

 _Hell_ , Mingyu tidak mau izinnya dicabut hanya karena alasan bodoh.

“Mingyu, aku udah siap, langsung jalan aja?”

Mingyu menoleh ke sumber suara dan secara tak sadar matanya membulat kala ia mendapati Wonwoo tengah menuruni anak tangga. Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian simple, namun bisa membuat seorang Kim Mingyu terpukau. Pria bermata rubah itu memakai sweater turtle neck orange, jaket cream berbahan corduroy, dan skinny jeans hitam.

Seokmin mendecak melihat Mingyu memberikan tatapan memuja pada Wonwoo. Sesuka itukah sahabatnya pada kembarannya sampai seperti itu? Seokmin merotasikan mata sebelum melempar bantal kecil di sofa tepat ke muka Mingyu.

“Santai aja anjir tatapannya, bahlul.”

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya lalu menyengir pada Seokmin. Mingyu tidak tahu saja kalau Wonwoo juga melihat bagaimana pria tinggi itu menatapnya, tapi dia tetap diam. Dan tentunya rona merah muncul di pipinya, _i mean_ , siapa yang tidak tersipu malu jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Mingyu?

“Jadi gimana, Mingyu?”

“Ah? Ah iya! Gimana langsung aja? Lebih cepat lebih lama— akh! Sakit Seok gila anjir mukul gue mulu lo!”

Mingyu mengadu sakit karena Seokmin yang tiba-tiba memukul punggungnya dengan keras.

“Dek nggak boleh mukul sahabat kamu sendiri gitu dong.” 

Mingyu melirik Seokmin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Ah senangnya dibela Wonwoo. Sedangkan Seokmin balik menatap sinis Mingyu kemudian menghela napas.

“Habisnya ngeselin banget, kak. Kakak jangan pulang terlalu malem ya, terus aku nitip makanan hehe. Apa aja dah yang penting enak kak.”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Okay, nanti hubungin kakak aja kalau ada apa-apa ya dek.”

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan tidak secanggung yang Mingyu kira. Saat motornya melaju, memang hanya ada keheningan. Tapi bukan hening yang canggung, melainkan lebih menuju hening yang nyaman. Tapi saat motor berhenti, sesekali mereka mengobrol.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tak lupa Mingyu membantu Wonwoo melepaskan helm setelah mereka turun dari motor.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ternyata tempat kulineran pilihan Mingyu tidak seperti apa yang ia kira. Tempatnya terlihat cukup modern namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan khas tradisionalnya, tempat ini juga didominasi oleh kayu yang membuat Wonwoo semakin menyukai tempat ini. Selain itu juga tempat kuliner ini juga menggunakan cara duduk lesehan dan juga lampu-lampu unik di pohon-pohon halaman menambah kesan indah tempat ini.

Disana ada dua tempat yang bisa orang-orang nikmati, yaitu _indoor_ dan _outdoor_. Untuk indoor, ini _mainly_ untuk tempat para stand makanan dan juga beberapa meja dan kursi. Sedangkan untuk outdoor tempat dimana para pelanggan makan.

“Kamu mau apa Won?” tanya Mingyu.

Dia sadar dia mulai memakai ‘aku-kamu’ dengan Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin membuat Wonwoo semakin nyaman dengan dirinya karena Seokmin memberitahunya kalau Wonwoo tidak bisa menggunakan panggilan ‘gue-lo’.

“Apa ya? Menurut kamu apa yang enak Gyu? Yang menurut kamu aku harus coba banget,” Wonwoo bertanya balik.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, ia bingung makanan apa yang harus Wonwoo coba.

“Hmm gimana kalau rawon? Beuh tuh makanan enak banget. Terus... Bakso! Mie aceh, sate ayam atau kambing, soto, gado-gado, mie ayam bangka, terus... gulai! Sop buntut, balado, ketoprak—“

“Woah _slow down_ , Gyu... terserah kamu aja untuk makanannya asalkan jangan ada _seafood_ karena aku alergi. _So i guess... surprise me_?” kata Wonwoo lalu tersenyum manis.

Karena melihat senyuman Wonwoo, secara otomatis Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

Selesai memesan makanan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk lesehan di luar. Ditemani dengan cahaya rembulan dan lantunan musik yang disediakan pihak tempat kuliner, mereka mengobrol, berusaha untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

“Kamu tau tempat makan ini dari mana Gyu? Tempatnya bagus banget, aku suka suasananya. Pasti kamu sering kesini ya sama sahabat-sahabat kamu,” ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. “Aku bahkan nggak pernah kesini selain sama keluargaku, Won. Kalau sama bocah-bocah setan, kita lebih sering ke kafe atau salah satu rumah kami. Aku inget banget dulu kakek nenek aku yang ngenalin tempat ini, makanya menurut aku tempat makan ini _somewhat special_ buat aku, Won. Sebenernya nih ya Won, tempat makan ini lebih tua dari kita berdua, cuman ya direnovasi terus jadi bisa gini.”

“Woah? Beneran? _That’s really cool. So i’m like the first person, outside your family, to have the chance to eat with you in this special place_?”

Mingyu tersipu malu kemudian ia menjawab, “ _Yes, you’re the first one._ ”

“ _I feel special haha just kidding_.”

Wonwoo terkekeh. Walaupun sudah malam, dengan bantuan lampu sekitar, Wonwoo bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Mingyu.

“Kamu emang pas kecil gimana Won? Maksudnya heran banget aku sama kamu yang belom banyak coba makanan sini.”

“Hmm _as you know_ , aku itu _picky eater_. Tapi pas kecil tuh aku parah banget, aku nggak mau makanan apa-apa selain roti, ayam goreng, dan mie. Tapi semenjak aku tinggal di Kanada, aku mulai maksain diri buat makan apa yang ada.”

“Oohh terus kamu tuh setiap tahun pulang ke Jakarta?”

“Hmm nggak sih. Lebih sering Seokmin, ayah, sama bunda yang ke Kanada daripada aku ke sini. Mereka bilang sih di sini bosen jadi ya ke Kanada. Aku terakhir ke Indo tuh dua tahun yang lalu kalau nggak salah, tapi kalau Seokmin dia selalu tiap tahun ke Kanada, itu maunya dia.”

“Ooaalah pantes, soalnya liburan naik kelas kemaren Seokmin kagak ikut kita berdua belas ke Bandung.”

“Haha iya, dia cerita ke aku juga tentang itu.”

“Tapi Won... kamu nggak ada niatan lanjutin kuliah di sini?”

“Haha _my dad would kill me if i take college in_ Indonesia. Tapi rencananya aku ngambil kuliah kalau nggak di Kanada... paling di Eropa. Kalau kamu?”

Tidak tahu kenapa, wajah Mingyu tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Wonwoo akan berkuliah di luar negeri tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menutupi rasa kecewanya dan mendukung setiap keputusan Wonwoo.

“Ah... aku di Indonesia aja. Kerja juga disini aja, kalau kamu?”

“Kalau kerja ayah ngasih aku pilihan. Diantara ngelanjutin perusahaan ayah atau ya yang lain. Ini masih aku pikirin sih. Tapi kalau aku milih nerusin perusahaan ayah, berarti aku tinggal di Indonesia setelah aku selesai kuliah.”

Wonwoo tersenyum dan Mingyu _secretly wishes_ Wonwoo _choose the first option_.

“Kamu rencananya mau ambil jurusan apa, Gyu?”

“Haha aku masih bingung banget kalau ditanyain ginian. Aku pengen arsi, teknik industri, atau nggak kedokteran. Cuman kadang aku mikir kayaknya aku salah pilih jurusan deh, soalnya aku pengen banget hukum. Kalau kamu?”

“Aahh _i_ _see_. Aku bisnis sih pastinya.”

”Haha _no wonder_ kenapa kamu pilih bisnis.” Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mingyu.

“ _Actually_ , Gyu. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi berdua sama orang selain keluargaku di Indonesia loh,” ucap Wonwoo.

“A-ah bener?” tanya Mingyu terbata-bata.

“ _Yeah, so you should feel special... too_ ,” jawab Wonwoo lalu dengan nakalnya Wonwoo mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Saat Mingyu hendak membalas, seorang pelayan mengintrupsinya untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menikmati hidangan mereka dengan tentram. Mingyu yang selalu menunggu respon Wonwoo ketika pria manis itu makan satu suap dan tersenyum puas ketika Wonwoo menyukai suatu makanan. Selain itu juga, canda tawa selalu diselingi. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Mingyu juga melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengetahui si manis lebih baik dan dalam lagi. Ia juga harus bersyukur karena Wonwoo tidak sungkan untuk membagi cerita, pria manis itu tak sedikit pula melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang sepertinya untuk mengetahui Mingyu lebih dalam.

Selesai makan, mereka belum ada niat untuk pulang. Mereka kembali berbincang-bincang tentang apapun. Entah itu tentang mereka sendiri, sahabat-sahabat Mingyu, _and_ _basically_ _life_.

Jam menunjunkan pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Sama seperti sebelumnya, selama perjalanan, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol. Tentu ketika mereka sedang terkena macet atau lampu merah.

Ah. Sepertinya mereka sangat suka ngobrol dengan satu sama lain. Pertanda baik, bukan?

“Dah. Habis ini tamas ya? Cuci kaki atau sekalian mandi, cuci muka, gosok gigi, terus bobo,” ujar Mingyu saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi ya,” omel Wonwoo seraya melepaskan helm.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengusak gemas pucuk rambut yang lebih kecil. Kemudian ia terkekeh melihat Wonwoo mencebik bibirnya kesal sambil memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Wonwoo.

“UDAH WOY! LU PULANG SONO GYU! UDAH MALEM! AWAS LU DIGOROK PASUKAN KUNTILANAK DAN ANAK BUAHNYA, TUYUL!”

Seokmin, memang pengganggu suasana.

Setelah ujian semester, sekolah Mingyu tidak mengadakan kegiatan lain selain class meeting yang menurut Mingyu itu merupakan hal yang tidak penting. Class meeting seminggu setelah ujian semester kemudian tahun sekolah semester satu ditutupi dengan pembagian rapot di hari sabtunya. Lalu libur dua minggu mereka dapatkan.

Selama itupun Mingyu menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Wonwoo sebelum pria manis itu kembali ke Kanada yang mana seminggu setelah Mingyu masuk kembali ke sekolah di semester dua.

Mungkin ada setiap dua kali seminggu mereka bertemu dan setiap hari mereka saling mengirim pesan. Berbagai macam topik mereka sudah bicarakan _and luckily for them_ , masih banyak topik pembicaraan lagi yang belum mereka bahas. Entah itu karena Mingyu yang selalu berusaha memulai pembicaraan atau Wonwoo yang selalu asyik membalas, pembicaraan mereka selalu mengalir.

Sebenarnya Seokmin merasa sedikit dongkol dan tidak rela kalau Wonwoo bersama dengan Mingyu. Tapi melihat senyuman bahagia setiap kali kembarannya itu bertemu dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Mingyu, Seokmin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendukung hubungan keduanya. Selama hidupnya, Seokmin belum pernah sama sekali melihat kembarannya seperti ini. Maksudnya, menyukai seseorang. Seokmin tidak bodoh, ia tahu Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu walaupun tidak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Tapi Seokmin tidak akan memberitahu Mingyu, biarkan pria tinggi itu mengetahuinya sendiri.

Hingga sehari sebelum keberangkatan Wonwoo kembali ke Kanada, Mingyu mengajak pria manis itu untuk bertemu. Rencananya Mingyu akan menyatakan perasaannya dan berharap mereka bisa memulai suatu hubungan, atau setidaknya hanya mengakui perasaannya. Kali ini Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke suatu restoran yang berada di rooftop sebuah bangunan tinggi sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kota saat malam hari dengan baik.

“Wonwoo.”

“Hm?”

Mingyu menghela napas sebelum menatap lekat Wonwoo kemudian menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil di atas meja. Mata Wonwoo langsung membulat. Tentu ia terkejut dengan sikap Mingyu yang menurutnya tiba tiba. Namun ia hanya diam, membiarkan Mingyu melakukan apapun itu.

“ _You see... i don’t know if you notice or not but umm... for the past couple of weeks i’ve spent my time with you... i developed this feeling towards you. And i’m happy—well, i mean, very happy about it. I know we’re still young and stuff, but to be honest... i don’t care what people will say about this huge feeling i have, towards you. Look, i want to say that i..._ ”

Mingyu menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum ia mengepalkan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Wonwoo guna memberinya kekuatan untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang ia akan ucapkan.

“ _I love you_ , Wonwoo. _I love everything about you. Your personality, your smile, your cute gesture when you blush... everything about you. I don’t ask for any return, i just want to let out my feelings and let you know about it. If we have mutual feelings, then i’m glad. If not, well, i hope we can still maintain our friendship._ ”

“M-mingyu...”

* * *

“Jadi ayah bisa ketemu papah karena _uncle_ Seokmin?” tanya Minho setelah Mingyu selesai menceritakan bagimana ia bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya, Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. “Bisa dibilang begitu. Kalau pas itu ayah nggak ikut nginep di rumah kakek nenek kamu, mungkin ayah nggak kenal papah.”

Minho tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke Mingyu. “Bener?”

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian menyesap cokelat panas sebelum berkata, “Karena ayah sama papah itu jodoh, pasti ada cara lain buat kami bertemu, kalau bukan di rumah kakek nenek kamu.”

“Lagi bicarain apa sih hm? Kayaknya asyik banget sampai nggak nyadar ada papah sama Minyeon.” ucap seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu dan Minho tersentak kaget.

“Astaga papah ngagetin aja,” kata Minho sambil mengelus dada.

Si papah atau Wonwoo tersenyum lalu ikut duduk bersama Mingyu dan Minho. Ia duduk di ujung kursi santai kolam renang Mingyu. Sedangkan Minyeon, anak bungsu pasangan Kim, ikut duduk di ujung kursi santai kolam renang kakaknya, Minho.

“Emang ngomongin apa sih yah, kak? aku pengen tau soalnya tadi kakak sebut-sebut papah,” kata Minyeon. Matanya menatap Mingyu lalu Minho penuh selidik.

“Ayah cuman ceritain gimana dulu ketemu papah pertama kali, dek,” balas Minho.

“Oh ya?! Papah pas itu pernah ceritain sekilas tapi aku nggak tau lengkap gimana,” ujar Minyeon dengan riang. Sepertinya ia _excited_ dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

“Iya nih, ayah nyeritainnya juga gantung banget. Lanjutin dong yah,” pinta Minho sambil menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu.

“Emang tadi ayah sampe mana ceritanya?” tanya Wonwoo.

“Tadi ayah ceritain cuman sampe ayah _confess_ ke papah pas sehari sebelum papah ke Kanada,” jawab Minho.

“Oohh itu! Aku belum pernah diceritain yang pas itu. Ayah papah ceritain dong!” pinta Minyeon dengan wajah memelasnya membuat Wonwoo luluh, sulit baginya untuk mengatakan tidak pada Minyeon jika sudah seperti itu.

Wonwoo mengehela napas. Ia kemudian menoleh ke suaminya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan kepalanya mengangguk, membolehkan Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan kisah mereka pada Minho dan Minyeon.

“Ya... ayah _confess_ ke papah sehari sebelum papah balik ke Kanada. Papah juga _confess_ ke ayah kalau papah juga suka sama ayah,” jelas Wonwoo.

“Kurang papah... ceritain lagi...”

“Terus ayah sama papah pacaran nggak pas itu?” tanya Minho penasaran.

Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo lalu kembali tersenyum. Ah dia sudah terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini, _but he’s happy about it._

“Pas itu ayah sama papah belum pacaran. Di situ kami mutusin buat saling _confess_ dulu aja. Nah yaudah selanjutnya ayah pdkt in papah kamu terus. Chatan setiap hari. Kalau bisa kami _video call_. Sebenernya susah sih, soalnya waktu di Indonesia sama Kanada beda tapi itu nggak ngebuat ayah nyerah buat dapetin papah kamu. Walaupun ayah tau kalau papah suka sama ayah, tapi tetep aja.”

Minho dan Minyeon mengangguk. Diam-diam mereka merasa senang mengetahui sang ayah begitu serius dengan papah.

“Oh ya? Terus nggak pacaran gitu?” tanya Minyeon.

“Pacaran, tapi itu entar. Sejujurnya ayah dulu tuh ngerasa minder sama papah. Jadi daripada ngeluh nggak jelas, ayah milih buat mantepin diri dulu sebelum jadi pacar papah kalian. Ayah punya target buat masuk lima besar di sekolah pas lulus kelas tiga. Ayah bersyukur banget, ayah berhasil masuk lima besar pas itu dan dapet jalur undangan. Selama nunggu tanggal masuk kuliah, ayah samperin papah di Kanada. Di sana ayah nembak papah dan syukurnya papah nerima ayah. Pulangnya, papah ikut ayah sekalian liburan di Indonesia sambil nunggu tanggal masuk kuliah di Kanada,” jelas Mingyu.

Minyeon tampak menunjukan muka sedihnya. Putri bungsu keluarga Kim itu menatap nanar ayah dan papahnya. Ia kemudian berpindah tempat duduknya jadi di sebelah Wonwoo. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu dan memeluk lengan sang papah.

“Berarti ayah sama papah selalu LDR dong?”

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pucuk rambut halus Minyeon.

“Papah sama ayah emang LDR selama kami kuliah. Lima atau enam tahun mungkin kami LDR. Itu lama karena papah sekalian ngelanjutin S2. Tapi ya... setelah itu papah balik tinggal di Indonesia, lanjutin perusahaan kakek kalian dan papah langsung tinggal satu apartemen sama ayah.” Wonwoo menjelaskan.

Mingyu beranjak lalu ikut duduk di sebelah sisi Wonwoo yang kosong. Kepala keluarga itu merangkul pasangannya dan putrinya. Melihat itu, Minho merengut tidak suka. Ia ikut beranjak lalu langsung duduk menyempil di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat tindakan putranya, sedangkan Mingyu mendengus dan sedikit bergeser agar putranya tidak kesempitan.

“LDR lima atau enam tahun... pasti itu susah buat ayah papah... nggak kebayang sih gimana itu. Tapi aku seneng dan bersyukur banget ayah papah bisa ngelewatin itu semua,” ucap Minho. Putra sulung itu ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang papah seperti adiknya.

Hati Mingyu menghangat bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini. Hanya kebersamaan sederhana seperti ini selalu bisa membuat rasa sayang Mingyu pada keluarga kecilnya menambah setiap waktunya dan akan selalu seperti itu walaupun rasa sayang itu kini sudah tak terhingga.

Intinya, Mingyu sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

“Itu udah masa lalu. Yang penting sekarang kita berempat lengkap di sini dan selalu menyayangi satu sama lain. Ayah sangat senang dan bersyukur punya kalian sebagai keluarga ayah dan selalu di sisi ayah. Ayah sayang banget sama kalian,” ucap Mingyu. Tangannya merangkul ketiga orang kesayangannya itu. Ia kemudian memberi kecupan di pucuk rambut putra sulungnya yang duduk terdekat dengannya.

“Uuuu~ Minyeon sayang ayah, papah, dan kakak~”

“Minho sayang sama ayah, papah, sama Minyeon. Minho janji bakal bikin bangga ayah papah.”

Wonwoo mengecup pucuk rambut kedua anaknya gantian dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan kirinya ke belakang untuk mengelus punggung suaminya tercinta yang dibalas dengan senyuman tampan dan tatapan penuh puja dari Mingyu. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mencium suaminya itu, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunggu dulu karena ia tentu tidak mau melakukannya di depan anak-anaknya. Biarlah itu urusan nanti malam setelah anak-anaknya tidur agar ia bisa bebas menghabiskan malam dengan Mingyu.

“Papah sayang kalian. Semoga kita bisa bersama selamanya. Tapi aduh... papah udah nggak sabar moment dimana papah bisa gendong cucu.”

“PAPAH!”

“Papah!~ astaga... berarti papah sepertinya harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi untuk itu.”

Seperti inilah keluarga kecil Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Keluarga kim. Kim Mingyu, Jeon—atau Kim—Wonwoo, Kim Minho, dan Kim Minyeon.

Mari cerita sedikit tentang bagaimana hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dulu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Wonwoo sebelumnya, mereka memang menjalani hubungan _long distance relationship_ di awal. Bahkan belum dua bulan hubungan mereka, Wonwoo harus kembali ke Kanada yang artinya mau tidak mau mereka LDR. Berat memang, bahkan tak jarang pula mereka hilang komunikasi dan bertengkar. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka selalu punya cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan.

Di usianya yang ke 23 tahun, Wonwoo berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 nya. Pria manis itu memilih untuk pulang ke Indonesia dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Daripada tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen bersama kekasihnya, Mingyu yang saat itu sedang mengikuti Pendidikan Khusus Profesi Advokat.

Di anniversary hubungan mereka yang ke sembilan, Mingyu melamar Wonwoo. Tentunya dengan tangisan bahagianya, Wonwoo menerima lamaran Mingyu. Kemudian tujuh bulan kemudian mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang sah.

_And the rest is history._


End file.
